Nuestra verdadera historia de amor
by Xxmitzuky de uchihaxX
Summary: se trata de mitzuky,una muchacha rica,de poder y de buena familia,los higurashi,pero los higurashis tienen un enemigo,los uchihas,pero mitzuky no contaba con enamorarse de uno de los uchihas,itachi uchiha,pero pronto tambien el se enamora de ella


**Fan fic numero 1:**

**Nuestra verdadera historia de amor**

**Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro ¿Odio o amor? **

Un día normal, en el que las dos empresas más importantes de toda konoha, una por ser la fabricante de las armas como las shuriken, los kunais, etc. Otra por ser la que fabrica las bombas de humo y cosas a si, etc.

Como sea esas dos empresas esas mañana estaban peleando de nuevo, a si es, esas dos empresas eran la de los higurashi: esta empresa es la que fabrica los shuriken y las armas y los uchihas: ellos fabricaban las bombas de humo y muchas cosas más, siempre vivían peleando. Ese día era muy tranquilo en la mañana, hasta que se perturbo la paz por los gritos de las dos mujeres de las familias, que una era mi madre la Sra. Higurashi y la Sra. Uchiha, ellas eran las que hacían el escándalo, mientras los restantes de las familias estaban callados y veían como peleaban, pero entre todos los restantes siempre faltaban dos personas que era yo, la menor de los Higurashi y el mayor de los Uchihas. Pero para mis padres no le importaba si llegaba tarde, ya que yo era la menor, mis padres me dejaban llegar a la hora que yo quisiera, en cambio, el Sr. Uchiha estaba enojado por la falta de su hijo y por ver a su esposa peleándose como una verdulera, pero esa vez mis padres, no notaron mi ausencia, por que seguían discutiendo (mi madre) en ese momento, en eso tocaron la puerta.

-Sr. Higurashi su hija está afuera ¿la dejo pasar?-pregunto la secretaria de mi padre

Mi padre suspiro y le dijo a la secretaria:

-déjala entrar-dijo mi padre

-si Sr.-dijo la secretaria para después salir de la oficina y después estrar yo

-perdón por llegar tarde-dije nerviosa

-hermana ni pidas perdón por que siempre llegas tarde a las reuniones-dijo touya, mi hermano mayor

-¡REUNIONES!-grite muy enojada, tanto fue el enojo que hice que mi madre y la Sra. Uchiha dejaran de pelear y me prestaran atención, todos me voltearon a ver con mucha atención.

-¿qué te pasa por que gritas a si?-pregunto mi hermana megumi

-ha...me estás diciendo que esta es una reunión…este parece más la lucha, siempre que vienen los uchihas a la empresa nos peleamos-dije muy enojada y gritándoles a ellos.

En ese momento se oyó una voz masculina detrás de mí:

-¿ahora por que grita la loca?

En ese momento yo me voltee muy enoja y le dije:

-¿¡a quién le dices loca!?-grite enojada

-pues a quien más…a ti

-mira itachi déjame de decir cosas porque te vas a arrepentir-le dije súper enojada y mirándolo

-hay si mira como tiemblo frente a la L-O-C-A (loca)-dijo burlándose de mi

-¡ahora si te pasaste!-dije muy enojada

En ese momento yo me le lance a itachi enzima y le empecé a pegar mientras los demás restantes de las familias se paraban de sus asientos e intentaban separarnos.

-hagan algo va a matar a itachi-dijo mikoto (señora uchiha) muy asustada por ver como yo golpeaba a su hijo

Todos estaban intentando quitarme de encima de itachi, hasta que pudieron, megumi mi hermana, me estaba agarrándome y le dije:

-ya me calmo…suéltame-le dije

Itachi se sacudió y se quito la sangre de la mejilla, ya que yo le deje severos rasguños en su cara.

-Hm…loca-dijo itachi en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunte enojada

-LO-CA-dijo para luego voltearse para salir, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir yo lo tumbe y lo arrastre y lo metí de nuevo a la oficina. Todos los empleados se quedaron viendo, al momento que metieron al Sr. Itachi a arrastras, solo se oyó decir:

-¡QUITENME A ESTA LOCA!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJITE LOCA?!

-¡MITZUKY POR FAVOR CALMATE!

-¡NO HASTA QUE LO MATE!

-¡YA BASTA!

-¡está bien!, pero que ya se vayan-dije cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda

-si ya nos vamos-dijo itachi

-si ya vete-le respondí

-loca-susurro itachi

Me voltee y di un paso a donde estaba itachi

-ya hermana no vayas por el-me dijo mi hermana

-no estaba planeando ir por el-dije sonriendo

- ¿entonces?-pregunto mi hermana

-olvídalo¬¬-le dije-bueno familia los dejo, me tengo que ir-les dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

-¿Qué?-dijo mi hermano yukito

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-después de lo que hiciste-dijo enojado

-que quieres que haga-le dije saliendo de la oficina

-espera hermana-me dijo mi hermana megumi

-sí, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sin voltearme

-¿nos vamos juntas, si?-me pregunto

-bueno…pero ¿a dónde vas?-pregunte volteándome para verla

-bueno voy con…-la interrumpí

-a ya sé a dónde vas, vas con sai-le dije mirándola con una sonrisa

-sí, voy con sai-me dijo mirándome

-pero yo no voy con sai-dije cruzándome de brazos

-hm…bueno entonces yo me voy sola-me dijo un poco triste


End file.
